Silent Cries
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Pregame Yaoi! Tidus isn't acting like he usually does and with Auron's birthday appraoching, could he just be playing a prank or is there something wrong? TidusXAuron. Don't like yaoi, don't read!
1. Bruises and Dreams

**Silent Cries**

Final Fantasy X – Pre-game

Pairings – TidusXAuron – YAOI!!

Don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 1 - Mature

* * *

**Bruises and Dreams**

"He's late." The stotic man mumbled as he poked his cooling dinner on his plate with a shiny fork. He rolled the last sausage on his plate to the other side before looking over at the other plate of food that supposed to be Tidus.' Auron sighed and picked up both of the neglected plates and bung them into the sink, leaving to wash them up later on. He stumbled into the front room and slumped down onto the springy couch. Auron sighed again before picking up the black remote and turning on the TV. Auron was feeling agitated the more time went along. It was his birthday in two days and as usual Tidus would probably buy him the stupidest yet funny gift and then Tidus would get on his nerves the whole day. Auron sighed as he tried to forget that and focused back onto the TV.

Time drifted quickly and Auron found himself falling asleep on the couch and finally drifting off to sleep. He woke up soon as a cold blasted through the door and onto his tough body. Auron shivered and looked towards the door, in which the very late teen was walking through. Tidus closed the door after himself and turned to walk towards his bedroom, but stopped when he saw an angry, red coated man glaring at him from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Um… hi Auron." Tidus said as he gave the tall man a small wave before he started to quickly make his way through the house. He decided to make a pit stop in the kitchen before heading to bed. "Hey Auron… didn't you cook me any dinner?" Auron got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Tidus looking over his left shoulder at him with an innocent and curious face. "It's in there." Auron stated as he pointed towards the sink. Tidus looked into it and found his food mashed with Auron's between the plates. "Oh… bit late aren't I?" Tidus said shyly and rubbed the back of his head, but kept his right side of his face hidden from Auron's sight. "That's ok… I'll get something else." Tidus turned round slightly and leaned toward the fridge. Auron left the scene and retreated back to his position on the couch. Auron soon found himself being shoved along the couch to the other end by Tidus' small but strong hands.

"Hey… what are you doing?! Sit on the other side." Auron shouted at the teen, all the time still moving along. "I wanna sit on the right ok?" Tidus simply stated never making eye contact with the short tempered man. They sat together in silence watching the TV, well not silence since Tidus was munching on toast and pate. Tidus finally stopped and headed back to put the plate into the sink. "Well, goodnight" Tidus waved to Auron who nodded back; Tidus headed for his bedroom and closed the door tightly before quickly stripping into his boxers and jumping onto the bed. He lay there for a moment before he climbed under the cover and went to sleep. Back in the front room, Auron shook his head at the clumsy teen; he switched off the TV as he decided it would be best to got to bed before he fell asleep on the couch again. He gently climbed into his bed, wearing his usual red striped pj's. "He's hiding something." Auron sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.

It didn't seem long before Auron heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. Auron gritted his teeth before jumping out of bed and flew into the kitchen in a hurry. He found Tidus kneeling on the floor, trying to tidy away all the pans that had fallen out of the cupboard. He placed the one that he wanted onto the side while piling the others back in, in a way that would make them fall if the cupboard was opened again. The teen turned round when he heard a frustrated sigh from behind. He turned his head round to the left again and tilted his head at Auron before offering him a smile.

"Morning… sorry about that. I was going to make us breakfast." Tidus turned back round and stood up to move to the stove and placed the pan there. "Hey, why don't you watch TV and I'll call you when it's ready." Tidus didn't turn round but waved a hand at the older man. Auron grunted and moved into the front room. Tidus continued as he roamed around the fridge until he found four eggs; he plopped them on the side and filled up the kettle with water. As soon as the water had boiled he started to pour it into the pan that was residing on the warming stove.

"Fuck!!" Auron heard this sound and rushed back into the kitchen. Tidus was holding his hand in the other. "What did you do?" Auron asked sounded as concerned as he could before he looked back over his shoulder at Auron. "Its nothing… I was just careless with the kettle… spilt a little of the hot water on my hand… that's all." Tidus put on a fake I'm-ok-smile before he moved towards the sink to run his hand under the cold water. Auron came up behind him and grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his face. His began inspecting the burn; Tidus had his face turned to his right. Auron gave Tidus his hand back, but reached out to tug on Tidus' chin and pulled his head round.

Auron was taking a-back when he saw a very large dark blue bruise covering Tidus' right eye and part of his cheek; the same size as a Blitzball maybe? "How did you do that?" Auron asked as he moved closer to Tidus. The teen pulled away and moved around the other side of the kitchen table. "I wasn't paying attention in Blitzball practise… had something on my mind." Tidus smiled slightly before changing his expression back to a sad one. "Your clumsy lately… what's on your mind then?" Auron asked becoming very curious as he began walking round to Tidus again, but Tidus walked again out of the kitchen. "It doesn't matter." Tidus simply stated as he walked back to his room. "Oh and I'm not hungry anymore." Auron sighed and continued with his part of the breakfast after putting away the other two eggs.

Tidus came out a couple of minutes later dressed in a pair of stone-washed jeans, that hugged his ass nicely, and a plain blue t-shirt, finished with his usual grey socks and yellow boots. Tidus stopped in the kitchen to retrieve a quick drink before he did todays chores. Auron watched the handsome teen enter the room and couldn't help but focus on the t-shirt, which was clung tightly to Tidus' muscular chest and upper arms muscles. Auron tried to focus back onto his breakfast that was going cold, fast, but soon found himself looking at the Tidus' firm jean hugged ass, as the teens back faced Auron as he drunk some water.

"I'll be back in a while." Tidus' words pulled Auron out of his day dream in time for Tidus not to catch him staring. "Ok…um…anything exciting?" Auron quickly came up with a conversation as he tapped his rough fingers on the wooden kitchen table. Tidus just shook his head and left without another word, grabbing his wallet on the way out. Auron found himself in front of very cold food now and had to throw it away. Auron had nothing to do but practise with his sword as usual. He got dressed into his normal attire and grabbed his sword as he escaped the house to train.

The day went slow, to Auron's mind anyway, but soon the sky was becoming dark. He made his way back to the house and found that Tidus was just dishing up their dinner. "Wow, your right on time Auron." Tidus said with an almost unenthusiastic tone as he placed the plates on either side of the table. Tidus sat down in front of his plate without a word as Auron did the same. The silence felt awkward to Auron; Tidus was always talking and it didn't seem right now, so he had to make up the conversation. "So how does the bruise feel?" Auron asked looking at the dark blue blotch on the teens skin. "It feels… weird… especially when I blink." Tidus looked up slightly and flinched a little when he showed Auron what he meant by it hurting when he blinks.

They finished their meals quickly and Tidus offered to wash the dishes, including the ones from yesterday too. Auron glanced at Tidus when he made the offer and finally relinquished his plate to the teen. "Something is not right… maybe it's a trick and then he'll get me tomorrow." Auron tilted his head thinking about this before realising that it might be all in his head. He backed out of the kitchen until he was stopped by the sound of Tidus' voice. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Tidus asked still facing the dishes. "Um… nothing, my usual training… why?" Auron asked as he leant against the kitchen wall, his eyes slowly drifting down to Tidus' ass, before jerking his head back up. "I was juts wondering… if you'd be up early or not." Tidus turned round this time and smiled at the taller, muscular man. Auron smiled in answer and left the room as Tidus turned back round to the dished once again.

Auron settled down on the comfy couch again, turning on the TV to watch todays late night show. He had been watching this show for ages, forgetting about the time and Tidus, until Tidus walked into the front room in just his blue cotton pj bottoms. Tidus sat down beside Auron whose gaze was running across the teens muscled chest and abs. "What are you watching?" Tidus as he tilted his blonde haired head at the TV with a confused look on his face. "I have no idea." Auron said with a small chuckle. Tidus smiled in return as he looked at the usually stotic man. "Well since you don't know and I will never know, I'm going to bed." Tidus stated with a small smiled that disappeared in a second as he stood and headed to his room. "Good night." Auron called after him before relaxing once again on the couch.

After a while the show was becoming weird and confusing so he decided to call it a night; after all it was his birthday tomorrow! He slipped into his room and pulled on his pj's. Auron lay in his bed finding it hard to fall asleep, his mind kept drifting to the teen who he the guardian to. It felt wrong to think about Tidus this way but his body couldn't help but react downstairs. Auron groaned as he felt his cock become hard against his cotton pj bottoms. He reached down, raising his hips as he lowered his bottoms down freeing his erection and started to stroke it slowly. He bucked into his rough hand letting a small moan. Auron started to imagine Tidus rocking beneath him as he pounded him into the soft mattress. Auron moaned again at the image and clasped as hand over his mouth to muffle his growing moans. The muscular man squeezed his cock gently before picking up the pace, matching his pace in his imagination. He curled one of his hands down further and started to fondle his balls, earning him with a louder, yet muffle moan. Auron could feel his orgasm coming as his breathing became erratic, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His squeezed his cock slightly harder and bucked violently as he came onto his hands and chest. Auron sighed and slumped back onto his bed. The usual stotic man regained his composure and pulled his pj bottoms back up, falling gently to sleep, not thinking twice about what he just did.

* * *

Thats Chapter one for you! Hope you liked it! Lemon in later chapter!

All reviews welcome!

GlitterCloud


	2. Wishes and Kisses

**Silent Cries**

Final Fantasy X – Pre-game

Pairings – TidusXAuron – YAOI!!

Don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 2 - Teen

* * *

**Wishes and Kisses**

Auron woke up to a sweet smell of bacon and it seemed to be getting closer. He slowly sat up in bed to be greeted by a smiling Tidus standing in front of him, holding a tray. "Happy birthday Auron." Tidus smiled and placed the tray of food onto Auron's lap. Auron thanked him and saw a small package on the tray the plate. "Open it then." Tidus nodded towards the present with an eager look. Auron took a deep breath, remembering the other presents and began to undo the bow and wrapping paper. Tidus sat crosses legged on Auron's bed watching him open it. Auron finally got into it and opened a plain white box; he peered into it and pulled out a stunning watch. Auron lifted it up to look at the whole watch; it looked expensive.

"Do you like it?" Tidus asked looking worried; Auron nodded. "Yeah I like it a lot. Thank you." Tidus smiled gently at the reply and stood up away from the bed. "Well I leave you to eat your breakfast in peace." Tidus said as he watched Auron attach the silver watch to his strong arm and walked out of his room back to the kitchen. Auron smiled at the door and started to eat the delicious looking breakfast, but stopped suddenly. "Wait… its my birthday… he's not hyper… he made me breakfast in bed… what's the catch?" Auron eyes his food on his lap, before shoving it away. He stood out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen to Tidus.

Tidus turned when he heard Auron come into the kitchen and was stunned as the older man suddenly rushed up to him and pressed a finger to his forehead. "What's the catch?" Auron raised an eyebrow and the startled teen. Tidus gave the taller man a confused look before shaking his head. "I'm not… there's not catch ok?" Auron backed away but held his place in front of the smaller man. "Your usually hyper when it is mine or your birthday… why aren't you?" Auron said as he felt a little of regret about what he just said. Tidus gently bowed his head and frowned before looking back up and answering the question. "I'm just… not in the mood to annoy you." Tidus sighed and sifted his weight onto his other foot. "You have to be in a good mood to annoy me now?" Auron asked with a little humor in his question. Tidus sighed again and moved out of the way of the now confused man; he motioned back to his room. Auron regretted his thoughts now and became worried for the younger male. He shook his head and headed back to his room to get rid of the, yet again, cold food.

"I've got practice today." Auron turned as he heard Tidus speak. Auron nodded his head, leaving his place at the sink. Tidus let out a small smile and moved towards the door. "What time will you be back?" Auron asked the quiet blonde who just shrugged in answer; Auron nodded and retreated back into the kitchen. Auron had a question on his mind when Tidus left that had to be answered. Auron quickly rushed out the door and followed Tidus; luckily Tidus doesn't walk fast.

"Hey Tidus, wait a minute!" Auron called out and Tidus turned round and stopped walking. "What's up?" Tidus asked confused at the tall man. "I was wondering… you're not mad at me are you?" Auron asked backing off a little incase Tidus got a little angry. Tidus shook his head and walked away without a word. Auron stood there dumbfounded, watching as Tidus left and headed towards the blitz arena. Auron slowly walked backwards before turning round and going back home to train.

Auron couldn't concentrate on his training as his mind kept trying to figure out what was wrong with Tidus. He decided to stop training before he hurt himself and went back home for lunch and rested in front of the TV.

Tidus arrived home later into the evening. Auron looked up to the blonde and was about to look away before he twisted his head quickly and spied another bruise on Tidus' body. Tidus gave him a lopsided smile and moved to the kitchen. Tidus came back with an ice pack and rested it on his arm that held the smaller bruise. Auron shook his head and switched channels on the TV before looking back to Tidus who was softly hissing as he applied the ice, in his hand, to his arm. Auron got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with a tea towel filled with ice. He sat back down in front of Tidus and removed the teens hand before replacing it with the tea towel.

Tidus looked up at the man who was paying attention to his arm. Tidus hissed louder when Auron applied slightly too much pressure. "Sorry Tidus." Auron apologized as he pulled the iced towel away from Tidus, but Tidus caught his hand and pulled it onto his arm again. Auron's minds froze as Tidus held his hand against the teens arm, but shook it off as Tidus saw this as an innocent act, so he must as well. Tidus looked upset; his head hung low as he looked down at the towel covering his bruise and slowly let go of Auron's hand, letting the older man hold there himself.

After a while, the bruise started to just feel numb and Auron took the towel away and took it back to the kitchen. Tidus decided to follow him and went into the tall cupboard. Auron turned round to see what Tidus was up to, when he saw the teen pull out a small birthday cake and place it onto the table. Tidus looked up to Auron and smiled before clawing through one of the many draw and retrieved a few candles and stuck them carefully into the cake and lighting them. Auron walked over beside Tidus who motioned to bend down and make a wish on the candles. Auron thought for a moment before the candles flickered out with Auron's strong breath. Tidus gave him a small clap and chuckled lightly. Auron drew back and went to fetch a knife out of the draw. Tidus collected two small plates and set them down for Auron to place the cut pieces of cake onto, before they started to enjoy the jam filled spongcake.

After their pieces of cake were finished, Auron placed the plates into the sink and retreated once again to his usual spot on the couch. Tidus felt that a shower was needed before bed. He stalked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower until it was nice and hot before he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. The blonde teen reached for a scrubber and roughly rubbed himself clean with a bit of soap. He stood under the steamy water, relaxing himself and sighed contently. He soon reached for the shampoo and squirted a generous amount and massaged it into his unruly but soft hair; he moaned at the feeling, as the soap suds rushed down his back and onto the shower floor.

From the front room Auron could hear the shower running and instinctively started to think naughty thoughts of Tidus being naked but snapped out of it as the sound had stopped, with Tidus stepping out and of the bathroom and tracing over to his bedroom. Auron watched the teen, from the corner of his eye that only had a small white towel wrapped around his small waist and ended a little way down his firm thighs. Auron moaned softly as he watched Tidus, the thoughts coming back but all stopped when Tidus shut his door behind him.

It was getting late and Auron felt sleepy; he walked past Tidus' room but stopped as he heard the blonde mumble something. Auron opened the door slowly and pecked in. He saw Tidus on his back, wearing only his boxers, and tossing his head rapidly while saying something that Auron couldn't quite hear. The tall man moved closer and sat at the edge of Tidus' bed and rested a strong hand on the teens forehead, causing Tidus to stop tossing his head. Tidus was still muttering something so Auron leant in closer to Auron's mouth. Auron heard him say the word "mum" and immediately knew what had been bothering the teen all this time. The older male sighed and bowed his head, unconsciously dropping his hand and sliding it along Tidus' handsome cheek.

"That tickles." Tidus eyes were open and Auron froze. Tidus turned his head to look at the tall man beside him and smiled. Auron blushed a little but tried to hide it as best he could. "You have nightmares about your mum? That's why you've been upset the last couple of days?" Auron asked placing his hand back onto Tidus' forehead. Tidus nodded slowly before sitting up and leant his head against Auron's strong but warm shoulder. "Sorry… if I annoyed you." Auron looked down at the teen and shook his head. "You haven't, don't worry." Auron let out a little chuckle.

They stayed that way for a while, Auron looked down and saw that Tidus looked like he was asleep and placed a small kiss onto Tidus' soft and messy hair. "I'm still awake." Tidus stated with a smile as he looked up at Auron. The older man blushed a little and became stunned when Tidus leaned in and melted his mouth with his. Auron knew it was wrong, considering Tidus' age. One part of him was saying to do it; the other part was saying that he had to convince Tidus that it was wrong. When Tidus felt no response he pulled away to look into the dark haired mans eyes. Auron didn't know what to do.

"You do know what you're doing don't you? I'm much older than you, and this isn't right." Auron tried his best to sound convincing, while trying to hide what he felt for the teen. Tidus looked at Auron confused; he was old enough to know what he was doing. "I don't care how much older you are then me, I… really like you." Tidus said with a bowed head but brought it up again when he heard Auron let out a small chuckle. "Then I guess we should try this again."

* * *

Chapter 2 done - they get it on soon, don't worry 

Reviews welcome!

GlitterCloud


	3. Sex and Bubbles

**Silent Cries**

Final Fantasy X – Pre-game

Pairings – TidusXAuron – YAOI!!

Don't own any of the characters!

Chapter 3 – Mature

* * *

**Sex and Bubbles**

"Then I guess we should try this again." Auron said as he gently pushed Tidus until he was lying on his back. Tidus laughed at the older mans comment before Auron crashed their lips together. The taller man nipped at the teens bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was granted in an instant. Tidus moaned as Auron's tongue slipped along his, twisting and playing with each other. Hands started to roam and Tidus started to take off Auron's amour top. After a little struggle the garment was off and the teen threw it out of reach. The teen was soon gliding his hands around Auron' firm muscled chest, causing the latter to moan and shivering in appreciation.

They parted their mouths and threw their tongues out to meet between them and rub against one another's. Auron skimmed his rough hands down Tidus' body until he reached the teens erection and started to caress it through the boxers. Tidus arched up into the touch as he pulled his tongue back into his hot mouth. The older man drew his tongue too as he rubbed hard on the teens cock, making Tidus moan loudly and claw at Auron's back. Auron stopped momentarily so he could remove his pants and boxers himself before sliding Tidus' cotton boxers off and onto the floor around them. Tidus sighed relived at the loss of his boxers, fully freeing his erection. Tidus didn't notice Auron graceful moves until he gasped as Auron sucked on the head of his erection. The teen bucked urging Auron to be quicker and moaned again as Auron ever so slowly took Tidus' whole cock into his moist mouth. Tidus grabbed the back of the older mans head and pushed his head faster onto his cock; he could feel his cock touch the back of the mans throat. Auron bobbed his head erratically up and down; Tidus thrusting up furiously as he felt an orgasm approaching.

"Auron… I….ahhhh" Tidus shouted as he spilled his essence into Auron's eager mouth. Auron pulled back and licked his lips and hand clean, before leaning down and melting his mouth with Tidus again. Tidus could feel Auron's large erection press into his thigh and found his legs being lifted until they were placed on the mans strong shoulders. The older man brought his mouth back and placed two of his fingers at Tidus' hot mouth. The blonde haired teen understood and sucked both fingers into his mouth as he closed his eyes, paying great attention to the strong digits. Once the older man was satisfied he pulled his hands back out and placed one at the teens entrance.

"Just relax ok." Tidus nodded and relaxed his muscles, but automatically clenched his ass muscles as one of Auron's fingers entered him. The teen took a deep breath before he tried to relax again; Auron moved his finger slowly in and out of Tidus until he heard the boy below him moan. At the sound he slowly added his other finger into Tidus' entrance. Tidus' face showed some pain that vanished when Auron hit his prostate, making him buck viciously.

Auron soon pulled his fingers out and leant down to kiss Tidus, causing Tidus' firm legs to fall further down Auron's back, gripping around his ass. Tidus pulled his legs against the older mans ass, causing the latter man to grind his hips against the teens, making them both moan into each others mouths. Auron grinded faster against Tidus; the teen disconnected his mouth from the older mans, letting his moans and groans louder.

Auron leant back up and positioned himself against Tidus' slicked entrance. The blonde smiled up at him when Auron spat into his hand and slicked his erection. "This will hurt… but… it will turn good." Auron smiled down at Tidus who nodded. The older man started to gently push his erection into Tidus' entrance, making the teen gasp and grit his teeth, until Auron had buried himself to the hilt. Tidus was breathing harshly due to the pain. Auron held still waiting for Tidus to get accustom to the feeling; Auron wished that the teen would feel better soon as the heat around his erection was unbearable, he just wanted to pound the handsome blonde into the mattress.

Tidus, thankfully for Auron, started to thrust up to meet Auron's hips, moaning loudly. Auron started to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into Tidus' body, making the teen arch up and claw at Auron's strong back. Lust filled moans filled the dark room, and the headboard banged furiously on the wall behind it; both men panting and sweating as Auron pounded into the handsome teen.

Auron angled differently with his next thrust and Tidus found himself let out the loudest moan straight at the ceiling, as he arched until his and Auron's chests were touching. Auron could feel his orgasm coming and slithered his hand down between his and the teens sweating bodies. Tidus started tossing his head as Auron pumped his erection in time with his thrusts. The blonde gripped Auron's back harder, leaving little spots of blood to appear the older mans back.

Tidus could feel his orgasm coming too. "Ahhhhhh… Auron… fuck!" Tidus shouted as his orgasm surrounded him and spilled his seed into Auron's rough hands. Auron felt the teens tight walls contract, and he could hold on as he spilled his essence into Tidus' limping body.

Auron held himself up so as not to crush the young man below him, who was breathing erratically trying to catch his breath. The older man rolled onto his side and Tidus rolled against him, resting his head in his guardians firm chest. Both men laid there for a while to catch his breath; Auron looked down at the teen resting on him and found the blonde gently snoring. Auron smiled and cuddled against him, eventually falling asleep.

Early next morning, Auron found Tidus lying on the other side of his bed, about to fall of, so Auron reached over and pulled the clumsy blonde back properly onto the bed. He looked down at him and smiled, remembering last night, be getting up from the bed and heading towards the shower. The tall dark haired man turned on the taps, intending for a nice hot bath. He was glad that they had quite a large bath tub or the next event might have been difficult.

Auron relaxed into the many bubbles that decided to add and sighed at the nice feeling. Auron pushed himself forwards a little and reached over the scrubber and started to wash his front. He bent his arm round to clean as much of his back as he could, before he heard the door slowly open, his eyes greeted a naked teen.

"Need help?" Tidus asked not needing an answer before he climbed into the tub and sat behind the taller man. Auron gave him the scrubber and Tidus gladly cleaned his back and shoulders. Tidus soon placed the scrubber back onto the side and leaned on Auron's back, smelling a lavender scent that was from the bubble bath. The teen got a sly idea and softly glided his hands round to the front of Auron's hips and started to slowly stroke the mans cock. Auron moaned and gently leaned back into Tidus' chest. Tidus started to stroke faster causing the older man to thrust up into Tidus' skilled hands. Soon Auron found himself cumming into those hands and water around both the men. Tidus pulled his hand back and licked his hand clean before he leant back, resting against the back of the tub. The older man turned round, seeing how seductive the look of Tidus was right now, he spun round in the water to get onto his hands and knees between the blonde.

Auron leaned in to kiss those soft plump lips of Tidus, but was caught off guard as the seductive teen blew a hand full of bubbles into his face with an erotic laugh. Auron leant away from the newly courageous blonde and blew the bubbles out of his face. He looked back at the blonde who slipped down into the bath water more, moving his cock closer to Auron's. Auron stood up to the teens surprise and grabbed his arm, pulling the blonde out of the bath and throwing his front against the bathroom door. Tidus was surprised but quite turned on by this, as his cock suggested. Tidus gasped when he felt Auron spread his ass cheeks and bury his velvet tongue into his entrance. Tidus was soon moaning in ecstasy due to Auron's playful tongue.

Auron drew his tongue out moments later and didn't let Tidus say anything as he slammed his erection into Tidus. The teen groaned at the slight pain from last night, but the pain was soon drowned in the pleasure and moaning that was being caused by the taller man.

Auron reached round and squeezed Tidus' erection gently before pumping it fast, earning more erotic moans. The tall man leant forwards and licked the back of Tidus' neck, making the teen shiver. Auron felt himself about to come and sped up his pumping. The teens moans being absorbed by the bathroom door, yelled to it as his orgasm hit him, spraying his essence, onto the door he was being pounded against and Auron's hand. Auron soon found himself coming as that familiar tightening on his cock forced him to reach his limit, releasing himself into Tidus' tight ass.

Auron slumped to the floor, pulling Tidus down with him. "Uhhh… that was great!" Tidus groaned out as he leaned against the taller man sitting behind him. "How did you sleep last night?" Auron leaned down, breathing the question across Tidus' ear. "I slept… better… when you were there." Tidus twisted his head round to smile at his guardian before leaning up to mold their mouths together. "Hmm… good." Auron said as he broke away from the teens hot mouth. "I think we better get dressed." "Yeah good point, I got Blitzball practice in an hour." Tidus stated while nodding his head. He soon stood up in front of Auron, before turning round and pulling Auron up.

They soon got changed and both went into the kitchen. "How about some breakfast?" Auron asked holding two eggs into his hand. He was slightly stunned when Tidus crashed their lips together. The teen slipped his tongue between Auron's rough lips and dancing with his velvet tongue. Both men moaned into the kiss; Auron placed his empty hand on Tidus' ass, squeezing lightly before rubbing, earning a moan and grinding of hips from the teen. "No thanks… I've gotta get to practice… I'm gonna be late." Tidus said as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at their sliver clock on the wall. Auron nodded and followed Tidus to the door. "Don't come home with anymore bruises ok?" Auron said as he leaned against the door frame, laughing slightly. The blonde chuckled, standing outside the house and kissed Auron tenderly on his cheek. "I don't think that'll be a problem today… not since you made me happy." Tidus winked before he headed out the door. "Good, glad to hear." Auron smiled at the slow walking teen. "But he's going to be late if he doesn't walk faster." Auron stated with a smile, watching as the blonde stuck his hands into his pant pockets, strolling joyfully to the blitz arena, with the wind gently swaying his blonde hair side to side. Auron chuckled lightly and closed the door, before heading to make himself that breakfast.

* * *

Thats the story completed!!

Hope to hear from the reviews!!

GlitterCloud


End file.
